Ultimate Band
Ultimate Band is a music game for the Nintendo Wii. It was developed by Fall Line Studios, and it was published by Disney Interactive Studios. Unlike other similar music series, it only uses the Wii Remote and Nunchuck. It allows the player to play music using a microphone, bass, guitar, and drums. The microphone instrument uses certain moves with the Wii-remote controls, instead of a microphone accessory. Gameplay In Ultimate Band, the player can play music, as a member of a band, using the Wii Remote and Nunchuck in the Wii version, and the touch screen in the DS version. Players can also customize the band and its members. Both versions of the game uses Nintendo Wi-Fi Connection. Customization When the game is first started the player is able to customize each member of their band. There are several different categories that can be customized, each with several options. For some categories, such as chest and legs, there are different options for male and female characters. *'Build': Thee gender, name and skin color of the character. *'Head': The character's face. *'Hair/Hats': The character's hair style and hat. *'Glasses': The character's glasses. *' ': The character's makeup. *' ': The character's facial hair. *'Chest': The character's upper part of their outfit (shirts, jackets, etc.). *'Necklaces': The character's necklace. *'Wrists': The character's wrist accessory (braclets, chains, etc.). *'Hands': The character's gloves. *'Legs': The character's lower part of their outfit (pants, jeans, etc.). *'Feet': The character's shoes. *'Belts': The character's belt. *'Gear': The character's gear. *'Flourish': The character's flourish. *'Swap Outfits': An option to swap the character's outfit with the outfit of another character. *'Copy': An option to copy different outfits from other members of different bands. The player can also choose a logo for the band, and give their band a name. Flourishes The player can perform a flourish when playing a song. A flourish can be activated by pressing any direction on the control pad on the Wii remote, by moving the control stick on the Nunchuck, or both at the same time. Each band member has nine different flourishes, but they can only use three at a time. One for the Wii remote, one for the Nunchuck. and one for both. *'Frontman' **'Wii Remote': Salad Spinner, Rock a Teer, High Ya **'Nunchuk': Mic Roll, Jet Revolver, Rip Tuck **'Both': Whirl Win, Doubleback Attack, The Blender *'Guitar' **'Wii Remote': T-Nado, Wheeler, Spin to my Lou **'Nunchuck': Glam More, Shooter McGavan, Flippy Lou **'Both': Banana Splitter, Hand-Standity, Wackadoo *'Bass' **'Wii Remote': Superstar, Fly Trap, Flackjack **'Nunchuck': Poundcake, Hook Shot, Toe Jammin **'Both': Bender Bencher, Spinerator, Hang 10 *'Drummer' **'Wii Remote': Stick-Tacular, Rabble Rouser, Cosmic **'Nunchuck': Jazz Hands, Thunder Sticks, Cliff Hanger **'Both': Thunder Rolls, Served, Spinifity When a flourish is performed with either the Wii remote or the Nunchuck, the player receives 300 points, however if a flourish is performed with both at the same time the player receives 600 points. When the same flourish is used twice in a row, the player receives no points, in order to keep the player from continually using "both" flourishes. Story Mode In story mode, the player can unlock songs and stages as they play through story mode levels. Beginning Rock Dome Round 1 *"Won't Go Home Without You" is added to the song Selection. Rock Dome Round 2 *"Always Where I need to be" is added to the song selection. Rock Dome Round 3 *"When did you Heart Go Missing" is added to the song selection. Finale Category:Wii games Category:Nintendo DS games Category:2008 video games Category:2009 video games Category:Music games Category:Disney Interactive Studios games Category:Fall Line Studios Category:Nintendo Wi-Fi Connection games Category:Wii games Category:Nintendo DS games Category:2008 video games Category:2009 video games Category:Music games Category:Disney Interactive Studios games Category:Fall Line Studios Category:Nintendo Wi-Fi Connection games Soundtrack The Wii version has around 35 songs - it has more songs than the DS version. Reception The game received mixed reviews, either negative or positive. Trivia *In story mode, the Drummer, the Guitar player, and the Frontman talk, while the bass player doesn't say anything. *The gender of the Frontman determines the lyrics of certain songs. For instance the song "Fell in Love With a Girl" keeps its original name when it is sung by a boy. However, when a girl sings it, the song is changed to "Fell in Love With a Boy". *When a Flourish is done with both the Nunchuck and the Wii Remote, an outline of an animal appears. Each band member has its own animal, the Frontman and the Guitar player have an unknown type of bird, the bass player has a snake, and the drummer has a gorilla. *In the Red Wolf Canyon, there is a band called the Greatness. The Greatness band consists of 3 boys and one girl, but their names are never given. *Even if the player looses to The Greatness at Red Wolf Canyon, they can still get accepted into the Rock Dome. You face The Greatness, later in the Showdown. *It is quite easy to get 100% FC on drums, on the hardest difficulty. Category:Wii games Category:Nintendo DS games Category:2008 video games Category:2009 video games Category:Music games Category:Disney Interactive Studios games Category:Fall Line Studios Category:Nintendo Wi-Fi Connection games